Weapons
'Upgrade Path' hardware + 9mmpstl = autopstl 9mmpstl + tube + hardware = nailgun 9mmpstl + largetube + hardware = trinailgun 'Info' The 9mm Pistol is the starting weapon. It is reliable and ammo is plentiful although it lacks in damage. It does a good job in taking out early game enemies, but its real strength lies in its upgrade paths. The weapon is quite effective during first stages of the game, but it quickly gets bested by other weaponry, especially since ammo for it becomes progressively rarer the further into the game the player gets. It is also used by some of the early guards encountered around levels 4-5. |} 'Upgrade Path' hardware + shotgun + agl-1 = agl-5 'Info' The Adhesive Grenade Launcher (AGL) can first be found on level 1. It is quite useful throughout the game, and can be upgraded to fire five grenades at a time. The individual shots do not do much damage, but its strenght lies in its adhesive effects. If a player shoots a few grenades into a swarm of enemies following him, the grenades will "glue" together some of the enemies, rendering them unable to continue the pursuit, as well as blowing them up after a few seconds. Ammo for it is plentiful, although it's nearly useless against armoured enemies. The Weapon is best against soft swarm targets, like the zombies or biounits, although it can be surprisingly effective against armed guards, up to and including scientists (Red guards can take several shots though so be careful.). It is also a handy tool for getting persuers off the players back, if only for a few seconds. |} 'How to make' hardware + shotgun + agl-1 = agl-5 'Info' The Adhesive Grenade Launcher (AGL)'s upgraded version, with a shotgun barrel mechanism, it fires 5 sticky grenades instead of one. This weapon has the same reload speed, damage output per grenade and magazine capacity as its unupgraded counterpart, meaning that you effectively get 2 shots before having to reload. This is countered by it firing 5 grenades in a 45 degree arc. This weapon behaves exactly like the AGL-1 and should therefore be applied to the same situations, although it must be used carefully due to its increased ammo consumption. 'How to make' hardware + 9mmpstl = autopstl 'Info' This upgrade path of the 9mmpstl converts it to a fully automatic machine pistol with a very high rate of fire and slightly better damage at the cost of accuracy. It does, however, have a limited ammo capacity of 25, forcing the player to reload often. It must therefore be fired in bursts, unless you are in a really desperate situation and need the firepower. This upgrade path, retains the 9mm, unlik the Nailgun upgrades. Besides that though, it behaves in many respects, like the unupgraded pistol. |} 'How to make' 9mmpstl + Hardware + 2x Large tube = cannon 'Info' A very powerful weapon that shoots large cannonrounds at targets, it is similar to a double barreled panzerfaust. Ammo for this weapon is extremely rare, and you can only make 2 shots before reloading. It does, however, have a large area of effect and its damage is very high. It is also Armour piercing, and very precise. This weapon should ONLY be used against Bosses, or in dire situations where the player needs to kill everything on screen fast, without having access to a cangun. 'Upgrade Path' 2xheavy rifle = 2x_rifle 'Info' The Heavy Rifle is a slow firing, high damage, armour piercing weapon found at the earliest on level 4 or 5, depending on your luck. It has a slow firing speed and reloading time, although it is very precise and devasting against armoured targets. It's a waste against unarmoured targets, since its AP capabilities are what makes it powerful. Its ammo is somewhat rare, so it should be used wisely, as it can mean the difference when encountering armoured targets, such as the War Walker. 'Upgrade Path' lasgun + mchip = lasgunmod 'Info' A giant cutting laser, that does insane amounts of damage. It shoots a continuous beam in a straight line, for a few seconds, eviscerating anything in comes into contact with. However, its ammo capacity is very low, and it chews through ammo quickly. This weapon is found on level 6-7 and is a very valuable weapon, as it can take out some of the heavy hitting enemies with relative ease, which in turn also drop ammunition for it. Be mindful of its ammo though, as you can quickly run dry, and suddenly end up in serious trouble when you need it most. |} 'How to make' lasgun + mchip = lasgunmod 'Info' This upgrade expands the small ammo capacity on the Lasgun, from 5 to 20, meaning that the player can maintain the beam for a little while longer, but also that it uses even more ammunition than it already did. This weapon is extremely potent against large late game enemies, such as squids, welders or the final boss. |} 'Info' This is the basic assault rifle. It is first seen in the tutorial and can be found quite early in-game, starting with level 3. It has very good damage for early game, but the ammo may be rare at that stage. It should be fired in bursts, as it uses up a lot of ammo and its magazine is rather small. It can, however, be upgraded easily to either a higher capacity version, an AP weapon or a devastatingly powerful minigun. |} 'Info' This upgrade to the mg-3200 triples its capacity. The new 90-round magazine allows you to fight larger swarms of enemies far easier. It takes longer to reload, but requires little resources and should be taken early if you plan on using the mg-3200. |} 'Info' This early game weapon is one of the easiest to make. It loses out on some of the 9mm's range and damage but has a very large, 40-capacity magazine, a good rate of fire, and convenient ammo. This "nailammo" can be made of nails and explosives, in large batches. The nailgun can thus serve as a reliable back-up weapon for the first 3-4 levels, though it becomes inefficient later on. |} 'Info' This weapon is a shotgun-like version of the regular nailgun. It is virtually the same, but fires 3 shots at once in an arc. It is an inaccurate and short-ranged weapon, and gains no capacity or damage/ammo, but it can be great against early swarms due to its great rate of fire and cheap ammo. It can be a good upgrade for your nailgun if you are willing to spare a large tube. |}